The Mortal Instruments in High School?
by MIgirl923
Summary: What happens when your favorite TMI Characters go to a High School in New York and joins the Glee club? What happens when they tell the they are Shadowhunters? READ & REVIEW!
1. New Beginings

**Okay guys, so for those of you who have either read Twins or You learn something new everyday, thank you for your support! If you haven't, you should go read them! So, I only own Julia, Angela, Lucia, Nick, Will, Jack, and Kurt! So, enjoy! There are just not enough of these… I do not own the concept of Glee or TMI it's not a crossover cause I won't be using any of their characters and Glee club is real I have a Glee club at my school! It wouldn't make sense otherwise. I own other random characters but I won't name them since it would be to long of a list…**

**JuliaPOV**

"Guys this is it! Our senior year! We are at the top of the food chain now!" Lucia squealed. Her ginger hair went down to her shoulders, her grayish blue eyes shining, and she was about 5'3. She wore the usual jeans, t shirt and ski jacket.

"So much to do this year. I know for a fact my relationship with Will will sky rocket through the roof!" Angela yelled. Her black hair in a ponytail, her brown eyes glowed, and stood at about 5'1. She wore skinny jeans, a red shirt and a jean jacket.

"And maybe Julia will finally ask Nick out." Kurt ginned. He wore his usual jacket with stylish pants and shirt. He was about 5'8 with his brown hair sticking up in the front grown eyes glisinig.

"Oh shut up you guys! I am focused on getting more Glee club members!" I sighed. I was only 5'6 and had light brown hair just below my shoulders and stunning blue eyes. I wore a leather jacket, skinny jeans, and a blue shirt.

"Julia, our members consist of you, me, Lucia, Kurt, Jack, Nick, Will, Jason, Carrie, Alice, Kaylee, Ellen, and Nikki. We just have enough to qualify." Angela frowned.

"I know, but I just have a good feeling about this year!" I smiled

"Oo and Chris said he would join this year for me." Kurt blushed

"See, one more member."

**ClaryPOV**

I was excited to go back to high school. I felt bad for the others besides Simon since they have never been to high school before.

"Why do we have to do this again?" Jace asked

"You guys need to experience it." I sighed

Simon ran back to us with a flier.

"Clary, remember when we did this? We should do it again!" Simon smiled

The flier was for Glee club, tryouts were afterschool.

"Definitely!" I grinned

"What's Glee club?" Izzy asked

"You'll see." Simon and I said.

**JuliaPOV**

It was tryout time and the only person who tried out was Chris. It was very disappointing.

"Well, I guess we should-" Mr. Sylvester started

"Wait! We'd like to try out!" A girl with red hair ran into the auditorium with a group behind her.

"Okay, go ahead."

The red haired girl went up first.

"My name is Clary Fray and I will be singing Beautiful by Christina Agulara"

"Wow Clary, that was great! What year are you?" I asked

"Senior. We all are." She blushed at the compliment

"Thank you, sit down with the rest of them."

A boy with black hair, brown eyes, and glasses walked up next.

"My name is Simon Lewis and I will be singing Dream On by Aerosmith."

"Nice job Simon!" I smiled

And so it went, one by one, Isabelle, then Alec, then Magnus.

"My name is Jace Herondale; I will be singing She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5."

"Well, I think all of us in the Glee club would like to welcome you all into Glee." Mr. Sylvester smiled

I was of course excited. For the club, and these new kids. I knew with them we would win nationals. Sadly, we had no idea what we were getting into.

**Whatcha think? Good, bad, amazing? Whatever you think, please tell me. REVIEW! Oh, and leave song requests in your reviews. I will use them! Hearts!**


	2. Oh no

**Hi everyone, so here is the next chapter… I only own Julia, Angela, Lucia, Nick, Will, Jack, Chris, and Kurt.**

**JuliaPOV**

Today was the worst day of my life. Glee club has been disbanded. There were not enough funds to do it. I sadly walked into the lunch room and sat down next to Nick and Kurt.

"You're sad too?" Kurt asked

I nodded

"It's okay. We'll all be friends still." Chris said sitting beside Kurt.

"Most of us that is." Angela said with Lucia, Will, and Jack in tow.

"Our Senior year won't be the same though." I looked up to see the new people come over to our table.

"Can we sit here?" Clary asked

"Sure." Nick said

They sat down in the empty seats at the table.

"We know who you are, but you don't know us. I'm Julia" I said

"Angela"

"Will"

"Kurt"

"Chris"

"Nick"

"Jack"

"And the amazing Lucia!" she threw her arms in the air

We all laughed at her insanity.

"Well, were sorry about the Glee club shutting down. It looked like fun." Isabelle smiled.

I noticed something odd about them. I just couldn't put my finger on it. They were very different.

**I know short chapter but I needed to put that in. so please please please review!**

**Hearts!**


	3. Woah

**Hey everyone! I'm not sick anymore! YAY! I only own Julia, Angela, Lucia, Nick, Will, Jack, Chris, and Kurt. No one else… Sadly…**

**JuliaPOV**

It's October now. Close to Halloween. I've been inspecting these new kids very closely. I've started to notice these black tattoos on their bodies but when I mentioned it to everyone else, they thought I was crazy. That was until Nick pulled me into an empty room after school.

"What exactly did these tattoos look like?" Nick said staring at me.

"They swirled a bit they were as if they were drawn on…" I drifted and Nick let out a sigh.

"Okay. I have this theory, that there are people in the world who aren't exactly normal per say. They are human, but they have something more to them. I thought I was the only one who saw them." He chuckled.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" I asked

"First we should have a stakeout." He grins

"You mean stalk them?"

"In a sense if you wanna call it that. I would call it a scientific discovery."

I laughed and punched his shoulder. "Tomorrow then?"

"It's a date" he smiled.

I left the room and had the biggest grin on my face. Did I just get asked out by Nick?

**NickPOV**

What did I just do? What if she doesn't like me at all? Oh great, I'm screwed. So totally screwed.

"Oh no, I am not surviving tomorrow."

**Short again but needed. So, what should happen on this stalking trip? Give suggestions in your reviews or PM me. Hearts!**


	4. I know

**JuliaPOV**

As Nick and I watched the new kids I scooted a little closer to him every now and then until we finally touched. He looked over and smiled at me. I continued to watch when I noticed Clary take out a rectangular device and drew on her skin. It was so odd.

"What is up with this," I whispered

"Your guess is as good as mine."

_**TIME LASP WAH!**_

Time went by, on and on and finally we saw it. We saw them kill some sort of beast. We looked at each other and our eyes were wide when we looked back we saw them coming.

"Quick, do something!" I mouthed

**NickPOV**

I am so dead. I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed Julia and kissed her. I don't know what came over me. But at least she kissed back.

"What did you two see?"

I looked over to them.

"Everything. We know what you are. Well, not exactly but we know you're not your everyday person. You are different. We saw everything."

"Well, if you saw everything, you must be different as well."

**I know short Chapter but I have major writers block so all ideas are needed! Thanks to all!**

**HEARTS!**


End file.
